Linogliride is an effective hypoglycemic agent used in the treatment of diabetes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,867. Chemical names of linogliride include N-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinylidene)-N'-phenyl-4-morpholinecarboximidamide and N-(1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinylidene)-N'-phenyl-4-morpholinecarboxamidine, the chemical structure being as follows: ##STR2## It is an object of the present invention to provide hypoglycemic agents having about equal or better efficacy compared to linogliride and which may have lessened side effects.